Humphrey's Uncle
by joshuab2897
Summary: Will Humphrey meet part of his family and will he be the same
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters **

Humphrey: Get ready to taste the wind guys

Shakey, Salty, and mooch: Wahooo

Humphrey: Guys we have not start… YET!

Humphrey and his friends going down the hill as fast as they can

Meanwhile With Kate and Lilly

Kate: This caribou is mine

Lilly: Kate this is not how omegas play (runs away)

Kate: You cannot escape the best alpha ever (runs into a tree)

Lilly: looks like I just did

Kate: (runs after Lilly and laughs)

Meanwhile with Humphrey and his friends

Humphrey: get ready Lower the boom

Mooch: hits the back of the log)

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch: (fly off the log)

Humphrey: looks like we are flying to guys

Meanwhile with Kate

Kate: jumps Humphrey?

Humphrey: Kate (jumps off the log)

Kate and Humphrey collide and hold each other paws

Humphrey: what you doing up here?

Kate: practicing catching lunch

Humphrey: oh good because I am about to lose mine

Kate: you r ewe

Humphrey: I will try to swallow (swallows)

Kate and Humphrey spin and yell and land beside each other

Winston: Kate! It is time to go

Humphrey: where you going?

Kate: alpha school it last till spring

Humphrey: Spring (walks and stopped by Winston's paw)

Winston: You will become a clever omega one day

Humphrey: (looks at Kate)

Winston: Alpha and omegas cannot ma….. How do u say it

Humphrey: cocks his head to the side)

Winston: that is our custom the law of the pack (begins to walk away) Humphrey remember to tell us to have fun ( walks away with Kate)

Humphrey Friends: Wolf Pile!

Humphrey: gets up and look at them leave)

Meanwhile with Kate and Winston

Kate: how will alpha school be like?

Winston: I will let u find out

Kate: I like surprises

Hutch: everyone is ready to go to alpha school sir

Winston: Thank you Hutch and Hutch

Hutch: yes Sir

Winston: I want you to look over the pack while I am gone

Hutch: yes sir

Back With Humphrey

Humphrey: so what you guys want to do?

Salty: I have to head home

Shakey: me to

Mooch: Sorry Humphrey

Humphrey: ok guys see you later

Humphrey's friends go home

Humphrey: walks to his den and Lies down) I wonder if I was supposed to do more than be an omega

Meanwhile with some Unknown wolfs

?: Mary you will be ok I just need to get some leafs and some tree sap

Mary: No I want you to find my son and your nephew and train him so he can protect himself from what attack me and my mate can you do that for me Josh?

Josh: ok where is he I know you put him in jasper park?

Mary: I put him near the territories of the East and West packs

Josh: ok I love you sis

Mary: you to bro (closes her eyes)

Josh: Mary! (Nudges her) no! (Cries)

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: Thinking (Kate I miss you already)

**Hey Guys joshuab2897 here I hope you like this new story and from you guys pm me because I can use some new OCS in this story send me a message if u have any **


	2. The Vistor

Josh: Mary said that she left Humphrey at the border of the west and east pack territory (thinks) I should only take about a day to get to the border so I need to get going. (Starts walking to the border)

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I should get out and have fun then stay in this den for three months

Salty walks in

Salty: hey Humphrey sorry about earlier

Humphrey: it is ok so what does u want to do

Salty: how about we pay some berry toss

Humphrey: sounds like a good idea let's go

Salty and Humphrey walk to some of the berry bushes

Humphrey: you ready Salty

Salty: bring it on

Humphrey tosses a berry to salty and happens back forth until Humphrey adds another berry

Meanwhile back with Josh

Josh: I wonder you would do this to my sister and her mate ( keeps think about what Mary said ) No I want you to find my son and your nephew and train him so he can protect himself from what attack me and my mate can you do that for me josh

Back With Humphrey and Salty

Salty: you win

Humphrey: ok and it is getting let want to go and get some caribou?

Salty: sure we will definitely find mooch there

Humphrey: yeah

Salty and Humphrey walk to the feeding grounds

Humphrey: here is a good size that the alpha's have not touched

Salty: yeah that is a good thing

Humphrey: it will not last if mooch comes

Salty: (laughs)

Humphrey: (laughs)

Mooch: what are you guys laughing about?

Humphrey: nothing let's just eat

Meanwhile with Josh

Josh: I am almost there should get there just before night fall but I will have to skip eating to get there I made a promise I will keep (Runs to the border of the west territory

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: bye guys it is getting late we should head back to our dens for rest for tomorrow.

Salty: ok have a goodnight Humphrey

Mooch: yeah have a goodnight

Humphrey: you two guys (walks to his den)

At the western Border

Josh: I made it to the border but I am very hungry (still walking)

Candu: Halt right there

Josh: (stops)

Candu: what are you doing here?

Josh: I need to talk with the pack leader

Candu: he is at alpha school training the new alpha but I can take you to the wolf in charge of the pack while he is gone

Josh: thank You

Candu: by the way what is your name?

Josh: the name is josh

Candu: This way Josh

Candu and josh walk to the head alpha den

Candu: stay right here josh

Josh: ok (sits outside)

Candu walks in

Candu: hutch we have an intruder that entered the border

Hutch: ok so what does he wants?

Candu: to speak with you

Hutch: ok

Candu walks out

Candu: you can go in

Josh: thanks and nice to meet you

Candu: same

Josh walks in

Josh: You must be the wolf in charge

Hutch: yes I am my name is hutch

Josh: my name is josh

Hutch: why have u came to the western pack

Josh: I made a promise to help my nephew train so he can protect himself against the wolf that killed his mother and father

Hutch: that is very honorable who the wolf u need is

Josh: His name is Humphrey

Hutch: Humphrey?

Josh: yes I am his uncle

Hutch: ok what do you plan to do?

Josh: I plan to train him myself and do it about a day walk away from here at an abandoned hunting field

Hutch: ok I will let you go but how long will you be gone?

Josh: same amount of time in alpha school

Hutch: ok you can leave with Humphrey tomorrow

Josh: sounds good to me and I need a den to stay

Hutch: I can arrange that (walks out and calls for Candu)

Few minutes later

Candu: yes

Hutch: do we have a den available

Candu: yes the one next to the feeding grounds

Hutch: can you take josh to that den

Candu: sure can come on josh

Josh: thanks Hutch

Hutch: no problem

Candu walks Josh to the den

Josh: thanks Candu and can you tell hutch I will talk with him before I leave

Candu: sure and night

Josh: Lays down and falls asleep


	3. Leaving for training

The Next Morning

Humphrey: (gets up and stretches)

Salty: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hey salty what you doing?

Salty: about to go to the feeding ground and wait for the hunting party to come in

Humphrey: ok

Salty: you want to come with?

Humphrey: Sure

Meanwhile at the den next to the feeding grounds

Josh: Ahh (gets up and heads out to the feeding grounds)

Humphrey and Salty walking to the feeding grounds and sits down under a tree

Humphrey: So Salty why do u come early?

Salty: I like to come early to get the best one after the alpha's eating and before the other omega's

Humphrey: who is that wolf? (Pointing to Josh)

Salty: I do not know lets introduce ourselves

Humphrey: ok

Salty and Humphrey walk over to Josh

Salty: hello sir and welcome to the western pack

Josh: hey there you guys and what are your names

Salty: my name is salty and this is my friend Humphrey

Josh: Humphrey is that you

Humphrey: yeah do I know you from somewhere

Josh: I guess you do not remember me I am your Uncle

Humphrey: You Are my Uncle

Josh: yes

Humphrey: (Runs to Josh and hugs him)

Josh: I missed you to and I got to tell you something that you will not want to hear

Humphrey: what is it?

Josh: let's talk in private ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh: follow me

Josh leads Humphrey into his den

Humphrey: what did you want to talk about?

Josh: it is about your parents

Humphrey: what about them that I never got to see them?

Josh: they passed away

Humphrey: what? (Starts to sob)

Josh: it is ok you still have me

Humphrey runs and hugs him

Josh: I miss them to and you might be in danger

Humphrey: how?

Josh: the wolf that killed your parents might come after you and your mom told me to train you to protect your self

Humphrey: how aren't you an omega like my parents?

Josh: nope I am a strong alpha and I will train you to become even stronger

Humphrey: ok when can we go?

Josh: how about after we eat

Humphrey: that is good with me

Josh and Humphrey walk out of the den to see the alpha's eating

Humphrey: how long will I be gone?

Josh: until spring

Humphrey: I should tell my friends that I am leaving today

Josh: ok but do not tell them why

Humphrey: why?

Josh: because if the wolf or if he is with a pack attack they will not think and will underestimated that you are an alpha.

Humphrey: how will you do that?

Josh: do I look like a alpha?

Humphrey: no

Josh: ok let me eat and after you are done meet me at the head alpha den

Humphrey: ok

Humphrey walks to his friends

Salty: hey Humphrey

Mooch: hey what's up

Humphrey: it looks like I will be going with my Uncle for a little while

Salty: what

Mooch: what

Humphrey: yeah I will be back

Salty: what are you guys doing?

Humphrey: family secret I am told

Mooch: oh ok

Humphrey: let's eat

Humphrey's friends: ok

Humphrey, Salty, and mooch

Humphrey: ok guys I need to meet my uncle

Salty: ok see you later

Mooch: do not change

Humphrey: ok

Humphrey walks to head alpha den

Josh: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hey I am ready to go

Josh: ok I need to tell Hutch we are leaving ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk into the den

Hutch: hey Josh and Humphrey

Josh: just saying we are leaving and be back the day after the leader gets back

Hutch: ok I will ask to be on patrol that day so I can let you in

Josh: that will be appreciated see you later

Hutch: bye have a good trip

Josh: bye

Josh and Humphrey started walking to the abandoned hunting field

Humphrey: how long will it take to get where you are training me?

Josh: about a day

Humphrey: that is good

Josh: it is a family secret ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk the day to the abandoned hunting field

Josh: here we are let's find a den and gets some rest so you can have a god night sleep for training

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I found a den

Humphrey: ok walks over

Josh: this will do

Josh and Humphrey walk in and lay down for some rest


	4. Speed and Strenght

The next Morning

Josh: Ahh (gets up and stretches) I think I need to get some food ( goes and hunts for some caribou)

Humphrey: Morning Josh (looks around but does not see him) Josh where are you?

Josh: clam down I went to get some food if you are hungry?

Humphrey: (stomachs growls)

Josh: (laughs) let's eat

Josh and Humphrey eat

Humphrey: so what is the first part of my training?

Josh: we will be focused on strength and speed

Humphrey: oh (looks down)

Josh: what is wrong?

Humphrey: it is that I am that not strong

Josh: I will help with that

Humphrey: ok

Josh: strength and speed is the first month, then stealth and senses, and is last fighting

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh: follow me then

Humphrey follows josh to an open field

Josh: ok you see this field

Humphrey: yes

Josh: I want you to run the perimeter 20 times without stopping

Humphrey: you are crazy I cannot do that

Josh: yes you can and you will and do it for someone ok

Humphrey: ok (thinks about Kate)

Humphrey takes half the day to run 20 laps around field

Josh: good job by the end of the month you should be able to do 100 laps in a hour

Humphrey: really?

Josh: yes if you keep training that hard

Humphrey: ok what is next?

Josh: Log lifts

Humphrey: ok

Josh leads Humphrey into the forest with some logs

Humphrey: Which one is mine

Josh: this one (points to a log with 5 inch diameter and about 100 pounds)

Humphrey: I cannot do that

Josh: you said that about the running but you did it

Humphrey: ok let's start how many?

Josh: as many as you can do

Humphrey: ok

For the rest of the day Humphrey lifts the log a total of 40 times

Josh: wow you impressed me today

Humphrey: how?

Josh: you did more than I would thought you would do

Humphrey: Thanks

Josh: if I may ask what kept you going today?

Humphrey: hum I do not know if I should

Josh: I promise not to tell

Humphrey: ok it is this girl named Kate I really like her

Josh: that is some good motivation for you and if you keep that up you will get through training fast

For the next month Humphrey has been running that field and been doing it with increased laps and do it in less time and his log lifts has gotten 9 inches in diameter with 300 pounds

Josh: wow Humphrey you have kept you skinny shape

Humphrey: thanks so what is next?

Josh: I like to give a test at the end of each month to test the limit you can do

Humphrey: ok when do we start?

Josh: when you are ready

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh leads Humphrey to the field

Josh: ok you have to do 100 laps within 2 hours

Humphrey: ok

Josh: ready set go

Humphrey runs around the field and completes the task in a 1 hour and 30 minutes

Josh: good job you are fast than me when I did this test

Humphrey: Wow so what do I have to do for the strength test?

Josh: you have to lift a 10 inch diameter that has 350 pounds and have to do at least 35 times

Humphrey: sounds ok

Josh: then let's start you have to the end of the day to complete this test

Humphrey starts and finish at the end of the day with 50 log lifts

Josh: good job Humphrey you have completed the first month of training

Humphrey: that is good

Josh: at least you got the hard point of training done

Humphrey: that was the hardest part?

Josh: yes

Humphrey: then the next month should be easier

Josh: yep so if I may ask what is it about Kate that keeps you going?

Humphrey: She is very thoughtful, strong, and cute

Josh: so you think you will be with Kate?

Humphrey: I am not sure she is the daughter of the pack leader

Josh: Ok keep trying buddy

Humphrey: thanks

Josh: and remember I am always here for you

Josh and Humphrey lie down and get some sleep for the next month of training


	5. Senses and Stealth

Humphrey: Ahh morning Josh

Josh: morning Humphrey you ready for the next part of your training

Humphrey: oh yeah

Josh: that is the spirit

Humphrey: So how are we going to do the senses?

Josh: we are just focus on the senses that you do not use as much

Humphrey: ok

Josh: first half of the month is the sense and the other is stealth

Humphrey: when do we begin?

Josh: right know so what sense do you use every day?

Humphrey: smell, sight, taste, and touch

Josh: ok then let's begin with a small test

Humphrey: what do I do?

Josh: first what do you see around you?

Humphrey: I see a patch of flowers, a lone caribou off in the distance

Josh: good you have every good sight, ok now what do you smell?

Humphrey: I smell some berries at the edge of the woods, and some left over caribou in the den, and finally I smell a rabbit in the woods

Josh: very good, ok will put a bowl in front of and I will blind fold you?

Humphrey: ok

Josh blindfolds Humphrey and puts the first bowl of three in front of him

Humphrey bends down and takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some squirrel

Josh: yes good job here is the next one (puts the second bowl in front of him)

Humphrey takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some biter berries

Josh: correct one more to go (puts the final bowl in front of him )

Humphrey bends down and takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some old caribou from last month

Josh: yes

Humphrey: yuck (spits)

Josh: laughs a little, ok next is touch I will put something in your paw and u must tell me what it is

Humphrey: ok

Josh: puts a small rock in Humphrey's paws

Humphrey: ok (fumbles it in his paw for a little bit) is it a rock

Josh: correct (puts a bone in his paw)

Humphrey: (fumbles with it in his paws for 5 minutes) is it a bone

Josh: correct you have very good senses but one

Humphrey: what is it?

Josh: hearing

Humphrey: how will we work on that?

Josh: for the next 2 weeks you will be blindfold and will have navigated around here with only smell, touch, and hearing.

Humphrey: ok

For the next 2 weeks Humphrey hearing, touch, and smell has increased

Josh: ok Humphrey I have one more test for before we move on to stealth

Humphrey: ok

Josh: what can you hear around us?

Humphrey: I hear the small stream in the woods, I hear the wind blowing the leafs, and the sounds of wolfs running and talking?

Josh: very good

Humphrey: why can I hear wolfs running and talking we are a day away from the pack?

Josh: we are but just a few miles away from alpha school where everyone else is being trained

Humphrey: we are that close?

Josh: Yep and now let's work on your stealth

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I will sit in the middle of the field and I want you to tap me on the shoulder if I cannot see you

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh moves to the middle of the field while Humphrey starts in the edge of the woods

Josh: begin

Humphrey begins to walk low to the ground towards Josh after a few minutes he gets close

Josh: I now where you are

Humphrey: how did you find me?

Josh: you have the walk but the key is not go in a straight line

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I will teach you some skills for this tomorrow but now let's get some sleep

For the next 2 weeks Josh teaches Humphrey how to stay down wind and sneak up on someone without knowing

Josh: ok Humphrey I have the final test for this skill and I will say it is not easy

Humphrey: so what is it?

Josh: I will tell you once we get to the location for the test

Humphrey: it is not here

Josh: nope you will see

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk off towards the location of the test After 30 minutes they arrive at the location

Josh: Humphrey do you know where we are at?

Humphrey: is this the location for the alpha school

Josh: yes and your test is to stealthily walk to the other side of the field and back without getting caught

Humphrey: it will not be easy but I can do it

Josh: that is the spirt I will be here out of sight

Humphrey get in his stance and to quietly walks into the field after 3 hours Humphrey gets back undetected

Josh: very good Humphrey lets head back to the den

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk back to their den and fall asleep


	6. Return to the pack

Josh: ahh (gets up and stretches)

Humphrey: Morning Josh

Josh: morning u ready for the final part of training

Humphrey: yes I am what is it?

Josh: fighting

Humphrey: o boy

Josh: what is wrong?

Humphrey: it is just that I will not be good at first

Josh: u will be fine

Humphrey: ok if u say so

Josh: cheer up u is almost done and will be back with the pack

Humphrey: true thanks for the positive outlook

Josh: no problem lets go

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walks out in to the middle of the field

Josh: ok first I want to see were you are at in fighting

Humphrey: ok

Josh: gets in a defense stance) ok when u r ready

Humphrey: ok (he lunges for josh)

Josh dodges and pins him

Josh: that is a good try but u need to look at the person and see if u can see any holes in his defense.

Humphrey: ok (gets back up)

Josh: gets back in a defense stance

Humphrey: looks for any holes in Josh defense and goes for the pin

Humphrey almost pins Josh when Josh flips Humphrey and pins him

Josh: good try u is getting better but need some work.

Humphrey: thanks

Josh: let's go back to the den and rest

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk back to the den

Josh: I say u will be done with this in the end of the month

Humphrey: that long

Josh: don't complain u will be better than me

Humphrey: ok

Josh: let's eat

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey eat and fall asleep soon after

For the next month Josh and Humphrey practice every day on new moves and skills that will help him fight against the wolf that killed his parents and with anyone who oppose him

Josh: good job Humphrey u are now done with your training

Humphrey: thanks uncle (hugs him)

Josh: now the new alpha of the pack should be heading back now but we need to rest

Humphrey: ok

Josh: so what did u think of the alpha Humphrey now

Humphrey: good but I still have that omega heart

Josh: that is good that was what we were going for.

Humphrey: yeah so where will u stay after we get back?

Josh: I was think about stay in the pack with u if that is ok?

Humphrey: that is great to have family in the same pack

Josh: let's get some rest

Humphrey: ok

In the western pack

Hutch: Welcome back Sir

Winston: thank you hutch was there any problems with the pack?

Hutch: no sir nothing that the omega's could handle.

Winston: that is good to hear

Hutch: and can I be on the patrol tomorrow sir

Winston: I do not see a problem in that but my I ask why?

Hutch: it is to just to let the new alphas relax before they start.

Winston: ok

Hutch: thank u sir and (walks back to his den)

Winston: I wonder what got him like that (goes and lies down in his den)

The next day

In the abandoned hunting ground

Josh: Ahh morning Humphrey

Humphrey: morning josh

Josh: u ready to head back to the pack

Humphrey: yes (stomach growls )

Josh: how about we get something to eat first

Humphrey: ok let's go hunt

Josh: ok

Josh and Humphrey go to the hunting grounds and hunt and get a large caribou and bring it back to the den

Josh: starts to eat

Humphrey :( eats)

Josh: u ready to head out

Humphrey: Yep let's head out

Josh and Humphrey walk out of the abandoned hunting flied and start back walking to the western pack

In the western pack

Hutch: it is a nice day today

Cando: yes it is and bet there will nothing out there for us today

Hutch: I would not count on that.

Few minutes from the border

Josh: so what are u going to do when u get back

Humphrey: I am probably going to talk with my omega friends and see what they have been up to.

Josh: ok

The border patrol

Cando: what is that (listens to the rustling n the woods)

Hutch: I told u that we will find something today

Cando: ok then don't rub it in

Josh: oh hey hutch

Hutch: hey Josh how was the trip

Josh: it was good thanks for asking

Humphrey: if u doesn't mind I will go to my friends

Josh: not at all go have fun

Humphrey: thanks (runs off to his friends)

Josh: if u guys don't mind I will head to my den

Hutch: no problem

Josh: thanks and walks to his den

Cando: why u let him in

Hutch: he his Humphrey uncle and talked to me after they left for alpha school and was told they would arrive today.

Cando: wow let's just keep up

Hutch: ok

With Humphrey

Humphrey: hey guys

Salty: Humphrey how is it going

Humphrey: good what u guys been doing

Mooch: the same routine everyday

Humphrey: ok let's have some fun then

Salty: let's go then

Humphrey: and one more thing has u guys seen Kate?

**Hey guys sorry I have not posted in a while the reason is that school got a lot harder the second semester so I focused on my school work.**

**I am up for suggesting for the future of this story so u got input please let me know either the comments of pm. Also if u what another story and have a idea that u can't write give it to me and I will see what I can do.**


	7. introduction

Salty: yeah she was up near the feeding grounds the last time I saw her

Mooch: Humphrey you now that alpha's and omega be together

Humphrey: I know that and I will see u guys later

Humphrey walks off towards the feeding grounds

Josh: walks out of the den and sits out front.

Head alpha den

Eve: Today was a great day because everyone has had a great day

Winston: yes but I do not recall this wolf in our pack do u (points to josh)

Eve: (walks to Winston) No I do not sweetie

Winston: I need to talk to hutch about this

Eve: you want me to go get him for you

Winston: that would be great

Eve leaves and goes finds hutch meanwhile Humphrey arrives at the feeding ground

Humphrey: ( looks around at the feeding ground and sees josh)

Josh: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: (walks over) hi what u been doing

Josh: just relaxing u

Humphrey: I have been looking for someone

Josh: need any help

Humphrey: actually I could

Josh: Could u describe the wolf

Humphrey: she has tan fur about my age and has amber eyes

Josh: wow that is a description

Humphrey: Yeah

Josh: u like her don't u

Humphrey: ok I do but don't tell anyone ok

Josh: I will not u good my word nephew and by the way is that her (points to Kate)

Humphrey: Thanks ( walks over to Kate)

Josh: ( laughs)

Humphrey: hi Kate

Kate: hi Humphrey

Humphrey: how was alpha school?

Kate: it was ok I meet a lot of friends there

Humphrey: that is cool and so what u been up to today?

Kate: I have been walking around and seeing the sights I have missed what have u been up two since I left

Humphrey: really not much the day you left but the day after I found out I have a uncle and came to get me for a trip with him we got back earlier today.

Kate: that is great u found part of your family.

Humphrey: thanks u want to meet him

Kate: that would be great

Humphrey: ok then (walks over)

Kate: (follows)

Josh watches them as they walk over

Humphrey: Kate this is josh and josh this is Kate

Kate: nice to meet you

Josh: same here so Humphrey here tells me that u went to alpha school is that correct

Kate: yes sir that is correct

Josh: u doesn't have to call me sir just call me josh

Meanwhile in the head alpha cave

Winston: hey hutch

Hutch: hi sir what do u need?

Winston: I was looking around the pack and I notice a wolf I have not seen before.

Hutch: yes sir he came to me after the day u left for alpha school and asked if he could take one of his family members on a trip and said he would be back today

Winston: so that is why u asked to be on patrol today so u can let him back in to the territory

Hutch: yes sir

Winston: who is his family here in jasper?

Hutch: I will let u ask him that.


	8. The Meeting

Winston: ok then I meet him later today

Hutch: you want me to tell him to come here after dinner?

Winston: that would be great hutch

Hutch: ok sir

Hutch leaves the head alpha cave down to the feeding grounds

Josh: so I will let u guys go have fun and its nice to meet you Kate

Kate: you to have a good night josh

Humphrey: see you later josh

Kate and Humphrey leave and head off to where Humphrey's friends are

Josh: watches them go off in the distance

Hutch arrives at josh den

Josh: hey hutch how r u

Hutch: I am good thanks for asking the leader wants to talk to u after dinner

Josh: ok I will make sure I go

Hutch: thanks have a good night

Josh: you to

Hutch leaves and heads to his den

Josh: lays down and relaxes

With Humphrey's friends

Humphrey: hey guys

Mooch: hey Humphrey and Kate

Kate: hey guys

Salty: what you guys doing here

Humphrey: we just want to come by and have fun

Kate: yeah like the old times

Shakey: ok where about to go do some berry toss if u guys want to join.

Humphrey: sure

Kate: ok

Humphrey, Kate, and Humphrey's friends head off to go play

Meanwhile in the feeding grounds

Josh: looks around at the wolfs and lets the alpha's feed

Bk with Humphrey

Humphrey: see u later guys I am going to eat with my uncle

Salty: ok have a good night Humphrey.

Humphrey: you to

Kate: hey Humphrey?

Humphrey: yes Kate

Kate: mind if I join you

Humphrey: sure

Kate and Humphrey walks to the feeding back in the feeding ground

Josh: sits there waiting and sees Humphrey and Kate walk up

Humphrey: hey josh

Josh: I see that u came to have dinner with me

Humphrey: yeah u don't mind if Kate joins us

Josh: not at all

Kate: thanks josh for letting me eat with u guys

Josh: not a problem Kate

Humphrey: it looks like the alpha's are done let's start eating

Josh: let's eat

Josh, Humphrey, and Kate eat

At the head alpha den

Winston: I wonder why Kate didn't eat with us

Eve: she probably has a good reason for we can ask her when she comes back

Winston: ok we will and plus that wolf will come up to talk

Meanwhile at the feeding ground

Josh: that was good food

Humphrey: yeah how was your food Kate

Kate: it was fine but not a lot there

Josh: that what happens when you're an omega

Kate: ok

Josh: I got to head up to the head alpha cave to talk with the leader so u behave Humphrey

Humphrey: Ok see u later

Kate: I have to go up there anyway to tell them why I didn't eat with them

Josh: you're the pack leader's daughter

Kate: yep

Kate and Josh head to the head alpha den

Winston: there you are Kate where has u been

Kate: I been hanging out with Humphrey and his friends

Eve: and why did u not eat with us?

Kate: I was eating with my friends

Winston: ok but next time tell us

Kate: ok dad

Josh: u must be Winston

Winston: yes I am and who r u

Josh: I am josh

Winston: ok josh what u doing in the pack?

Josh: spending time with my nephew

Winston: and who is your nephew?

Josh: Humphrey

Winston: ok we found him near the border and we took him in

Josh: thanks for taking him in and caring for him

Winston: no problem

Josh: on your permission can I stay in the pack with Humphrey

Winston: u have my permission to stay

Josh: thank you sir

Winston: by the way what was the trip u took with Humphrey?

Josh: I am sorry sir I can't tell u family secret

Winston: ok I understand u have a good night

Josh: you to sir

Kate: hey Josh?

Josh: yes Kate

Kate: can u tell Humphrey to have a good night for me

Josh: sure Kate I will

Josh Walks back to Humphrey

Humphrey: hey josh how was the meeting?

Josh: it went fine and Kate said to have a good night

Humphrey: I am going to my den to sleep

Josh: ok have a good night

Humphrey: You two

Humphrey walks to his den and goes to sleep

Josh: (lays down and sleeps)


	9. Kate's Hunt

Winston :( wakes) ah

Kate: (wakes)

Winston: morning Kate

Kate: morning dad

Winston: today is your first hunt is today

Kate: I know

Meanwhile in Josh's Den

Josh: (Wakes) it is going to be a great day

At Humphrey's den

Humphrey: ah what to do I am going to see what josh is going to today

Humphrey walks over to josh's den

Meanwhile at the head alpha cave

Winston: you will be hunting with Hutch and Cando today and you are in charge

Kate: Yes father and will the hunt begin?

Winston: At noon today so you got a couple of hours before u have to report to the hunting grounds.

Kate: thanks dad

Kate walks down to the feeding ground

At Josh's den

Humphrey: Hi josh

Josh: hi Humphrey what u doing here?

Humphrey: I came here to see what you doing today

Josh: I was just going to walk around the territory

Humphrey: I can show you around

Josh: that would be great

Kate walks to josh's den

Kate: hey guys

Josh: hi Kate

Humphrey: hi Kate

Kate: I got my first hunt today

Humphrey: that is cool

Kate: thanks Humphrey

Josh: what time is hunting we could watch from afar

Kate: At noon

Humphrey: Cool we can see what a alpha can do

Kate: so I guess I will see you guys later

Josh: see u later Kate

Kate walks to eat at the feeding grounds

Humphrey: so you want me to show you around

Josh: sure that would be great

Humphrey and josh walk around the territory show josh the area

After a couple of hours josh and Humphrey come up on a hill to watch the hunt

Josh: it looks like we're going to have a good hunt today

Humphrey: yep

Josh: (sniffs the air) hey Humphrey I think we have wolfs in are territory that not supposed to be

Humphrey: (sniffs the air) yeah want to take care of it

Josh: sure but we can't be seen

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey sneak to where the wolfs are at

Josh :( whispering) lets knock them out

Humphrey: (whispering) ok

Josh come up behind one of the wolfs and knock him out. And Humphrey knocks him out

Josh: let's put them back in their territory

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey put them back in their territory and goes back to the hill to watch

Josh: just in time

Humphrey: yep

Josh and Humphrey watch Kate's hunting team taking down three large caribou

Humphrey: lets go congratulate her

Josh: sure

Josh and Humphrey walk down to Kate

Humphrey: Good job Kate

Josh: yeah that was a nice hunt

Kate: thanks Guys

Humphrey: So what will you be doing later on?

Kate: Nothing much

Humphrey: what to hangout

Kate: sure but let me get these caribou to the feeding grounds and see what my dad has to say

Humphrey: ok meet us at josh's den ok

Kate: ok See u later

Josh: lets head bk to the den

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk back to josh den while Kate drops the caribou off at the feeding grounds

Kate: thanks for the help Cando and hutch

Cando: no problem Kate

Hutch: yeah see u around

Kate walks up to the head alpha den

Kate: hi dad

Winston: hi sweetie I heard you had a god hunt today

Kate: yes we got three large caribou for the pack

Winston: that is great

Kate: is there anything else u needs me to do dad

Winston: no just to have a good rest of the day

Kate: ok

Kate walks back down to the feeding ground and to josh's den

Winston: honey

Eve: yes dear

Winston: do you think we need to tell her about the east problem and what going to happen?

Eve: not yet not until it is necessary

Winston: ok dear

At Josh's den

Kate: so what are we doing today guys

Humphrey: I was going to let you decided that Kate

Josh: yeah it is only fair to let the person choose a dear so everyone gets to do what they want to do

Kate: ok let me see how about we play a game of tag

Humphrey: ok

Kate: tags Humphrey) your it

Kate Runs off and josh in two direction as Humphrey follows Kate

They play tag for the rest of the day and they all get tired and head back to josh's den

Kate: that was the most fun I had in a long time

Humphrey: I am glad

Josh: yeah alpha need to relax more than to be up tight all the time

Kate: I agree

Meanwhile at the head alphas den

Winston: you hear that honey

Eve: yes dear sounds like tony wants to talk

Winston: I better go see what he wants

Winston walks off to meet with tony


	10. Preperations for the howl

Winston: Tony

Tony: Winston

Winston: how is the back of yours

Tony: so why did you attack a group of my wolfs

Winston: What are you talking about?

Tony: I found two of my wolfs knocked out at the border

Winston: so it sounds that you went onto are territory to hunt

Tony: you know that there is no caribou in the east

Winston: that is not my problem

Tony: untie the pack let my son garth and your daughter Kate meet at tomorrow night moonlight howl

Winston: ok until next time

Tony walks back to his territory and Winston heads back to head alpha den

I josh's Den

Josh: good work today Humphrey

Humphrey: thanks not to bad your self

Josh: thanks

Humphrey: I am going to head back to my den

Josh: ok have a good night and remember tell no one

Humphrey: I know

Humphrey walks back to his den for the night

Meanwhile at the head alpha den

Winston: Kate can you come here for minute

Kate: yes father

Winston: tomorrow night you will meet someone from the east at the moonlight howl

Kate: ok but why

Winston: it a plan that to untied the west and east packs through you and tony son

Kate: but I do not know him

Winston: that is why you going to meet him first

Kate: ok what if we don't like each other

Winston: I don't know then it is war

Kate: ok

Kate lays down and sleeps for the rest of the night

Josh's den

Josh: lays down and sleeps

The Next day

Josh: Wakes and walks out to the feeding ground

Hutch: morning josh

Josh: morning hutch

Hutch: so what have you been up to

Josh: just exploring the territory

Hutch: how do you like it

Josh: it is great here

Meanwhile at Humphrey den

Humphrey wakes and heads to the feeding ground

Humphrey: hi josh

Josh: morning Humphrey

Humphrey: so what you doing today

Josh: nothing much I plan on going to the moonlight howl tonight if you want to join me

Humphrey: that ok I am going with my friends

Josh: ok

Meanwhile at the head alpha den

Kate walks out to the feeding grounds

Kate: morning guys

Josh: morning Kate

Humphrey: morning

Kate: so what we doing today

Josh: I don't know I plan to rest up for the moonlight howl

Kate: talking about that my father is making me go with a guy I don't even know

Humphrey: why is that?

Kate: my father wants to untie the packs with me and the leader's son

Humphrey: I can't believe he is making you do that

Kate: yeah

Josh: so what are you going to do if things don't work out?

Kate: my father said it would be war

Humphrey: wow we can't go to war maybe you father will find another if stuff doesn't work out

Kate: I hope so you guys don't mind if I hang out with you

Josh: not a problem

Humphrey: we were just going back to josh den to relax

Kate: ok

Kate, Josh, and Humphrey walk to josh's den

Few miles outside of the western territory

? sir we are ready when u r

? that is goo there a moonlight howl tonight that is when we will attack

? yes sir

Back in the territory

Winston: so eve

Eve: yes dear

Winston: I wonder if we r doing the right thing

Eve: about what

Winston: with Kate ok we let her meet him and then I will ask her if she wants to go throught with this

Eve: what about tony

Winston: we will deal with him

Eve: ok

Back at josh's den

Josh: it is getting close to the moonlight howl I think it about time to get ready

Humphrey: yeah I am going to help my friends

Josh: ok

Humphrey walks to his friends to get ready for the moonlight

Kate: I better go back to my den to get ready

Josh: ok Kate see u there

Kate leaves to get ready for the howl

Josh goes and cleans himself up


	11. The Attack

Humphrey: Hey guys

Salty: hi Humphrey

Humphrey: you guys ready for the moonlight howl tonight

Mooch: yep

Humphrey: ok guys let's start heading that way then

So Humphrey and his friends start walking to the moonlight howl

Meanwhile at the head alpha den

Kate: thanks Lilly for brushing my fur

Lilly: not a problem Kate

Winston: you ready Kate?

Kate: as I will ever be

Winston: ok take Lilly with you

Kate: Ok dad, come on Lilly

Kate and Lilly walk to the moonlight howl

Meanwhile at the river with Josh

Josh: oh hi hutch

Hutch: u heading to the moonlight howl tonight

Josh: yeah but I have a bad feeling about it

Hutch: ok what you going to do

Josh: just keep on alert for me

Hutch: ok

Josh: so should we head to the moonlight howl

Hutch: yeah don't want to miss anything

Josh and hutch walk to the moonlight howl

At the moonlight howl

Humphrey: so guys no luck at all

Salty: yeah I heard that there is a eastern wolf here tonight

Mooch: me to

Humphrey: yeah

Josh: hey Humphrey any luck

Humphrey: no

Josh: it will be ok

Five minutes away from the moonlight howl

?:Move the wolfs to the howling rock

?: yes sir

The packs moves toward the moonlight howl

Meanwhile at the moonlight howl

Kate: I wonder what garth look like

Lilly: yeah

Garth: hi Kate

Lilly stares at garth

Kate: hi garth

Garth: so shall we head to the top of the rock

Kate: lets

Kate and Garth head to the top of the rock and Kate hears garth howls and goes back down the mountain

Humphrey: hi Kate

Kate: hi Humphrey

Humphrey: you ok

Kate: I am not sure what after I heard

Humphrey: that bad

Kate: yeah

Josh: hi Kate

Kate: hey

Josh: listens

Kate: what is he doing?

Humphrey: my guess is listening for anything

Josh: I was right

Kate: right about what

Josh: let's just say there a enemy pack about a minute away

Humphrey: what are we going to do

Kate: we?

Josh: no time to explain now Kate get the pack out of here

Kate: ok then

Kate goes and moves everyone back in the western territory

Josh: Let's go greet them

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk to the enemy pack

?: hello there

Josh: what you want

?: to destroy you

Josh: by the way what's you name

Cody: the names Cody

Josh: so then

Humphrey: let's start then

Cody: surround them

Meanwhile in the western territory

Winston: Kate why is everyone back here

Kate: had a bad feeling

Winston: ok then but next times ask me

Kate: ok

Back at the fight

Josh hops on wolf ripping his throat out while Humphrey cuts a wolf's eye out, few minutes later

Cody: what the how did you do that?

Josh: it is just what we do

Cody: charges at Humphrey and josh

Josh and Humphrey dodge the attack and kill Cody in in a few minutes after

Josh: let's head back to the pack

Humphrey: lets

Josh and Humphrey walk back to the territory

Hutch: hey josh looks like u seen better

Josh: yeah

Hutch: what happened?

Josh: that bad feeling I told you about

Hutch: oh ok

Josh and Humphrey walk to josh's den

Kate: hi guys

Josh: what you doing here

Kate: wanted to see if you guys are ok but looks like u guys got into a fight

Josh: yeah but we are ok

Kate: that is good

Humphrey: I need to head back to my den

Josh: ok

Kate: ok

Humphrey leaves heading back to his den

Kate: you guys need to do explaining?

Josh: we will tomorrow but you can't tell anyone

Kate: ok but y

Josh: family secret

Kate: oh ok

Josh: meet us back here at noon and we will explain

Kate: ok

Kate leaves to the head alpha den


End file.
